Anchoring systems forming the foundations of buildings or other large structures are commonly used where adequate bearing capacity cannot be found to support the structural loads. Helical piles, which have a hollow pipe shaft with one or more spiral helical plates affixed thereto, can be rotated into the ground to support structures, providing a versatile and efficient alternative to conventional piling foundation systems.
Helical piles are typically rotationally driven into the ground by a hydraulic torque motor mounted at the top of a pile. Pile segments, with or without spiral helical plates affixed thereto, may be joined end to end to form a helical pile which is installed to desired soil depths to achieve the desired load-bearing capacity. Pile segments are typically joined by complicated, costly fabricated transition couplings or by welding at the job site when the helical pile is installed, which can be time-consuming and expensive.